1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holding device, and particularly relates to an adjustable holding device for a musical instrument stand device and that can provide a retractable and adjustable in length and at angle capability to the stand.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional musical instrument stand substantially comprises an extension shaft and a main shaft, and the extension shaft is retractably inserted into the main shaft. The extension shaft can be pulled out from the main shaft to adjust the length of the stand and is held in place with a bolt to fit different needs of users.
Some musical instruments, such as cymbals need a stand with an inclined bar for holding the musical instruments to allow a user to conveniently strike the musical instruments. A conventional stand with an inclined bar is implemented with a holder having teeth, so the inclined bar can be held in place relative to the stand. However, the inclined bar cannot be folded relative to the stand, such that a large space is needed for storing or transporting the conventional stand with an inclined bar.
Therefore, the invention provides an adjustable holding device for a musical instrument stand to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.